Weak in the Knees
by Abel Fyre
Summary: It's rated pg-13 just in case. Has anyone heard the saying "Weak in the knees" or "Falling" for someone or "Head over heels" it's like this for Lily se thinks she hates him till she litterally falls for him
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This Story starts in the 5th year. I own only what it unfamiliar to you. Any italicized print is a flashback, dream, or thought. '*~*~*~' is a laps of time or in a different place. I don't like Peter so he is going to be replaced by my brother, Justin.  
  
Weak in the Knees  
  
By: Dangerous Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
James was doing his homework in the Gryffindor common room. It was unusually quiet in the common room. Especially since all the Maranderers were in there. James felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked up. He just barely saw Lily looking at him. "James, may I borrow an inkbottle," asked Lily. "Sure," replied James, staring into Lily's emerald green eyes. The seconds flew by as they stared into each other's eyes. Lily's knees gave out. James caught her just in time. Lily looked at the floor inches from her face. "Dum dum dum dum," said Sirius, laughing. "I think I here wedding bells ringing," said Lily's friend, Josi. "Shut up," said Lily and James in unison to Josi and Sirius. *~*~*~ In the girls dormitory: "Do you like James at all?" asked Josi. "Not especially, he's arrogant, rude, and a bunch of other words I can't think of," said Lily. "Okay, that just answered my next question," said Josi. "Who do you like?" asked Lily. "Sirius," said Josi looking beat red. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed," said Lily, as she got into bed. *~*~*~ In the boy's dormitory: "James, you ought to just give up on Lily," said Sirius. "It's a sad day when I think Sirius is right so this must be a very sad day indeed," agreed Remus. "I think you should keep liking her for a while longer but it is getting to an unhealthy state," said Justin. Sirius just got what Remus had said and was jinxing him. Or trying to any way. Remus stunned him and the three boys were trying to put Sirius in his bed. "That was exhausting. I'm going to bed," said James. ~*~*~* At breakfast. Ellie, Bella, Josi, and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table across from Justin, Remus, Sirius, and James. They were considered as the most desirable people in the school. Lily was a 5'5", fiery red head with emeralds for eyes and gold rimmed glasses. Her hair went down about 2½ inches off her shoulders and today you couldn't tell because it was in a tight bun, as usual. Ellie had waist length, dark brown hair that was in a braid with stragglers in her face. She had pale skin, bright blue eyes and was 5'6". Josi was pale, had hazel eyes and red and pink hair. She was also 5'7". Bella was 5'5", raven hair, and maroon eyes. James was 6'0", hazel eyes, messy black hair, and speedy reflexes. Sirius was 6'1", brown eyes, shaggy, and black hair. Remus was 5'9", tired, gray- blue eyes, and blonde hair. Justin had dirty blonde hair, 5'8", and green eyes. "Lily would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" said James. "Nope," said Lily. As the day progressed, Bella was going with Justin, Josi is going with Siruis, and Ellie was going with Remus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shantie: Wow! Thank you!

Dragon Girl: I'm just setting you up for more.

I'm sorry if I missed any one that reviewed!

Weak in the Knees

By: Dangerous Love

Chapter 2

It was the Saturday of all the dates to Hogsmeade. Lily had done all of her shopping and went to the Gryffindor common room. James bought most of the new items at Zonko's Joke Shop and was heading back to the castle. He had barely made it into the common room when it started to rain. 

"Hello, my dear Lily, what brings you here today?" asked James.

"As for your 1st question, I'm in Gryffindor, I have been for the last five years. As for your 2nd question, no I wo-"

"You two are suposed to come with me. Are you the only prefects in this house that are still here?" asked Stanley Treferp, the Head Boy. (A/n: Notice what Stanley's last name is spelled backwords. I thought it was a little humorous.)

"Yes, we are the only prefects left," replied Lily.

"Then follow me," said Stanley, thinking. _She's cute, but a little to perfect for me. _

All the prefects left were already there. _Something must be wrong, _thought Lily._ I wounder what's up,_ James wondered.A 1st year girl had been lost. They had to find her. People got paired up with a buddy. James got Lily.

*~*~*~

James and Lily were soaked and still looking for the little girl after an hour. They had gotten tired and bored. Lily was starting to get worried.

"Why do you wear glasses? There is no glass in the frames anyway." said James.

"Can't you tell? Oh wait stupid, question. Sorry, I forgot how big an idiot you are. To make me look smarter," replied Lily.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you a-"

Lily's eyes got as wide as $.50 peices. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe James is....._


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry, Writer's Block! But here is the next chapter. Thanks for all thoughs that have reviewed. My Language Arts teacher said I should enter this story in a young Author's Competetion in March. Do you think people would like it?

Weak in the Knees

By: Dangerous Love

Chapter 3

Lily's eyes got as wide as $.50 pieces. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe James is kissing me. Why the heck am I kissing back?!_

Lily pulled back. She was shocked. _It was just a fluke_. James was surprised he didn't get slapped yet. _Why did she kiss back?_ Then James looked behind Lily and saw fireworks. Lily could see the fireworks off James's glasses. James got a goofy smile and looked stoned.

Lily's knees gave out again. Despite looking stoned, James still caught her before she hit the ground. _Dang knees_. Lily stood up straight and got her balance back.

Lily tried to slap James right there. James caught her wrist. Then **_SMACK!!_** Lily had got him with the other hand. 

"Ow, ow, ow," said James.

~*~*~*

Later that night, in the boy's dorm:

Justin and Sirius were going to bed when James walked out of the bathroom.

"What the bloody heck happened to you?" asked Justin.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"You've got a black and blue hand print on your face," said Remus.

"Oh, ah, kissed Lily," said James. 

"No wonder," said Sirius.

"You're an idiot," said Remus. "How do expect to go out with her if you make her mad."

"I don't know," said James.

*~*~*~

At breakfast:

"Lily, you've been really quiet, lately. Something wrong?" asked Bella. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Something is wrong but I'm not ready to talk about it," said Lily.

"You know you can always talk to me when you're ready. I'm you best friend," said Bella. 

Lily went to class and did her work. She sat by the fire that night thinking. She started thinking about something.


End file.
